The Call of the Black Ranger Transcript
Here is the transcript of The Call of the Black Ranger. Narrator: Long ago, The evil emperor named Nogo fought ruthlessly against the Glitter Force, Until they finally defeated him and peace was restored. Years later, Nogo returns and a new team of heroes rises up to stop him. They are Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow! The episode begins at the Unikingdom, Faragonda foretold of the last Mythic Rainbow Animal. Faragonda: The last animal you must seek is Juniper, the Black Mythic Rainbow Wolf. Raphael Parker: Juniper, how can you be sure about that? Mario: I'm with Ralph on this one, she's nowhere to be found at all. Faragonda: No one really knows where she disappeared to, but we must find her before Nogo does. Angelina Rodriguez: If we're going to find Juniper, then we must work together whatever it takes. With that said, Arnold found his right opportunity to prove himself to be a worthy Power Ranger. Arnold Rodriguez: This is for my friends and my sister. (Yu-Gi-Oh GX Theme Song Plays) :1 ::Chillin' out with the crew in the school yard ::Findin' trouble, never lookin' too hard ::Well back at class, they never taught us this ::Some things you gotta learn, hit or miss :Bridge ::Tough times, hard climbs ::We'll take 'em on together ::Right now, let's go! ::Power Rangers, Go, Mythic Rainbow! ::Chorus ::Game on, get your game on ::Come on ya better play your cards right ::Game on, get your game on ::We'll make the grade and win this fight (Short instrumental) :2 ::We'll make the grade somehow ::Yeah! ::Power Rangers, Go! :2 ::Game on, get your game on ::Come on ya better play your cards right ::Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow! Matthew Mikesell (V.O.): The Call of the Black Ranger! Meanwhile, Emperor Nogo begins his next evil plot by stopping the rangers. Emperor Nogo: Just one Mythic Rainbow Animal left, the rangers must not find it. Master Frown: What's your plan now, Emperor Nogo? Brick: Yeah, any ideas? Emperor Nogo: I'm sending Shadow Gaint to distract the rangers, they aleays fight my shadow demons. Shadow Giant: I'll be ready, Boss. Just as Angelina was going out for a walk, Thea decided to accompany her. Thea: Angelina, are you sure we'll be able to find Juniper the Wolf soon? Angelina Rodriguez: Hopefully, Thea, we can't let Nogo get to her first. Thea: I hope you're right. Suddenly, some Shadow Creepers appeared out of nowhere as Angelina had to fight them off. Angelina Rodriguez: Back off, You shadow faced freaks! Just then, Shadow Giant knocked out the wind out of her. Shadow Giant: Now, I've gotcha, Yellow Ranger! (laughs evilly) The rnagers won't know what hit them Thea: Oh no, Angelina, I have to go warn the others. So, she took off to warn the other rangers. Meanwhile at the Rodriguez Mansion, Arnold was still thinking about being a ranger. Arnold Rodriguez: Hmmm, I wonder if I'm worthy enough to be a Power Ranger...? Thea: Arnold! Arnold Rodriguez: Huh? (looking at Thea knocking on the window) Thea? Thea: Arnold! Let me in! (as Arnold opended the window) We've got trouble! Arnold Rodriguez: Trouble, what is it? Thea: It's your sister, she's been kidnapped! Arnold Rodriguez: What! Where is she now? Thea: She's being held hostage by another shadow demon, the rangers are on the fight for it right now. And if you're willing to prove yourself as a worthy Power Ranger, you must find Juniper the Black Wolf. Arnold Rodriguez: Juniper, who's that? Thea: Don't worry, I'll explain it on the way, follow me. So without hesitation, Arnold had to follow Thea to where she's leading him. As he became determind to save his sister, he heard a wolf crying for help. Arnold Rodriguez: Huh...? Thea, did you hear that howl? Thea: I think so, it's gotta be Juniper, but she needs help, let's keep going. Arnold Rodriguez: Lead the way. As they rushed to find Juniper, she was being attacked by some rogue wolves. Thea: Oh no, some rouge wolves are attacking Juniper. Arnold Rodriguez: What should we do? Thea: Quick, throw some rocks at them! Then, he nodded as he took a rock a throw it towards the other wolves. With one hit, the wolves looked. Arnold Rodriguez: Hey! Get off her! As he kept on throwing the rocks at them, they wolves ran away without a moment too soon. Arnold Rodriguez: Are you alright? Juniper: Yes... I'm alittle injured, but I'll manage. Arnold Rodriguez: My name is Arnold Rodriguez, I'm the brother of Angelina, the Yellow Ranger. Juniper: Wait, Yellow Ranger... of Mythic Rainbow? Arnold Rodriguez: That's right. Thea: Hi, June, it's good to see you again. Juniper: (giggling weakly) You too, Thea. Then, Juniper bestowed Arnold the Black Ranger morpher. Juniper: Here, take this morpher. Arnold Rodriguez: Huh? Juniper: You're now worthy to be the Black Ranger of Mythic Rainbow. Thea: Congratulations, Arnold. Arnold Rodriguez: (takes the morpher) Thank you, you won't be disappointed. As he puts on his morpher, he was ready to help his sister and his new teammates. Then, Arnold met with Raphael and the others. Arnold Rodriguez: Raphael, everyone, I'm here! Raphael Parker: Huh, Arnold, what brings you here? With that questioned, Juniper came up aside him. Juniper: Greetings, Rangers. As for the Mythic Rainbow Animals, they were surprised to see Juniper. Kraken: Why I'd be a shipwreck, it's Juniper! Rosie: And look, Arnold was chosen as the Black Ranger of our team! Erica Adams: Arnold, you're one of us now on account of the morpher! Arnold Rodriguez: That's right. Sawyer Porter: Yeeha! Looks like we've got ourselves a new member of the team. Patrick Simmons: So true, Sawyer. Juniper: So, what's the plan to rescue your friend? Raphael Parker: Well, I wish I knew. Rachel Parker: Don't worry, Bro, we'll get Angelina back, no matter what the risk. Then, Arnold begins to think of a plan to rescue his sister. Arnold Rodriguez: I have just what we need... (thinks for a minute) I know what the plan is. So, Thea and Juniper started working together and rescued Angelina. Thea: Okay, let's hope Shadow Giant summons the Shadow Creepers whiel distracted. Juniper: Well then, this is where we'll come in to save Angelina. Raphael Parker: Hey! Shadow Giant: Took you long enough, Rangers! Arnold Rodriguez: Enough talk, gives us back Angelina, right now! Shadow Giant: Sure, right after you guys get passed my Shadow Creepers! As they all swarmed, Ralph and his friends foguht them back giving Thea and Juniper the chance. Juniper: Yes, we've got it! Thea: You're free, Angelina! Angelina Rodriguez: Yes! Shadow Giant: Hey! What gives!? Angelina Rodriguez: Our Mythic Rainbow Animals, that's what gives!? Arnold Rodriguez: I'm glad that you're safe, Little sister. Raphael Parker: You bet, time for some payback! Arnold Rodriguez: Right, It's Morphin Time! Rainbow Morphers! Altogether: Activate! Rainbow Power, Rising Up! The Mythic Rainbow Morphing sequence begins followed by the Black Ranger. Raphael Parker: Blazing Fire of the Falcon, Mythic Rainbow, Red Ranger! Sawyer Porter: Fearsome Water of the Shark, Mythic Rainbow, Blue Ranger! Patrick Simmons: Courageous Forest of the Rabbit, Mythic Rainbow, Green Ranger! Angelina Rodriguez: Soaring Sky of the Eagle, Mythic Rainbow, Yellow Ranger! Erica Adams: Gentle Melody of the Robin, Mythic Rainbow, Pink Ranger! Wanda Williams: Strong Iron of the Bear, Mythic Rainbow, Orange Ranger! Mac DeNunez: Bickering Dance of the Dolphin, Mythic Rainbow, Aqua Ranger! Matthew Mikesell: Armored Shell of the Turtle, Mythic Rainbow, Turquoise Ranger! Rena Sheridan: Venomous Bite of the Cobra, Mythic Rainbow, Indigo Ranger! Lamar Wilson: Fearsome Growl of the Cougar, Mythic Rainbow, Purple Ranger! Arnold Rodriguez: Calling Howl of the Wolf, Mythic Rainbow, Black Ranger! Gianna Hoover: Deceiving Camouflage of the Chameleon, Mythic Rainbow, White Ranger! Finn McCoy: Mighty Weight of the Sea Lion, Mythic Rainbow, Gold Ranger! Melody Jetson: Noble Jungle of the Tiger, Mythic Rainbow, Silver Ranger! Rachel Parker: Night Vision of the Bat, Mythic Rainbow, Lavender Ranger! Neal Henderson: Leaping Stealth of the Frog, Mythic Rainbow, Bronze Ranger! Samuel Greendale: Hard Shell of the Tortoise, Mythic Rainbow, Lime Ranger! Altogether: All Colors of the Rainbow, For heroes to grow, Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow! The Mythic Rainbow Symbol appears. Arnold Rodriguez: Hey, Shadow Giant, let's see what you got! Shadow Giant: Bring it on! Juniper: Arnold, use your new Mythic Wolf Sabers! Arnold Rodriguez: I'm on it, June. Angelina Rodriguez: Gotcha covered, Big brother. Raphael Parker: Mythic Falcon Sword! (taking out a lot of Shadow Creepers) Sawyer Porter: Mythic Shark Daggers! Patrick Simmons: Mythic Rabbit Axe! (as they took out a lot more Shadow Creepers) Angelina Rodriguez: Mythic Eagle Staff! Erica Adams: Mythic Robin Bow! Wanda Williams: Mythic Bear Gauntlets! (as they took down a lot more Shadow Creepers) Mac DeNunez: Mythic Dolphin Twin Blades! Matthew Mikesell: Mythic Turtle Boomerang! Rena Sheridan: Mythic Cobra Scepter! Lamar Wilson: Mythic Cougar Sais! (as they wipe out a lot more Shadow Creepers) Shadow Giant: You're mine, Black Ranger! Arnold Rodriguez: Bring it on. Shadow Giant: You ask for it! Arnold Rodriguez: Mythic Wolf Sabers! With the battle going on, Arnold was starting to weakening Shadow Giant. Arnold Rodriguez: Looks like it's just you and me! Shadow Giant: I can take you anytime anyway, Black Ranger! Arnold Rodriguez: If that's the way you want it! Mythic Wolf Sabers, Double Slash Final Attack! Shadow Giant: Fee Fi Fo Fum! My wrong move is really dumb! (exploded) Angelina Rodriguez: You did it, Arnold! Raphael Parker: Yeah, I agree, I guess I was wrong doubting you, Arnold. But you know what, we really can trust you. Lamar Wilson: Yeah, Arnold, welcome to the team. Arnold Rodriguez: Thank you all for having me. Suddenly, Emperor Nogo casted as spell meking Shadow Giant bigger. Shadow Giant: You've got a big problem coming your way! Sawyer Porter: Uh oh, Y'all, looks like our shadowy friend is back. Erica Adams: Time to call out our Zords. Angelina Rodriguez: Care to do the honors, Big bro? Arnold Rodriguez: Well, only if Juniper helps out. Juniper: Of course, now let's do this! The Mythic Rainbow Animals: Summon Mythic Rainbow Zords! Just as the Zords were summoned, Arnold's new Mythic Wolf Zord appears as well. Angelina Rodriguez: Is... is that what I think it is? Arnold Rodriguez: My own Zord! I've finally had my own Zord! Raphael Parker: Wow. That is so awesome! Arnold Rodriguez: You take the lead on this, Ralph. Raphael Parker: Right, Arn. (Activating his morpher) Mythic Rainbow Warrior Megazord, combine! With a lot of combination, the Zords combined into the Mythic Rainbow Warrior Megazord. Raphael Parker: Mythic Rainbow Warrior Megazord, Ready! Wanda Williams: Rainbow Guardian Megazord Black Formation, combine! Finally, Arnold's Zord joined the combination of the Rainbow Guardian Megazord. Wanda Williams: Rainbow Guardian Megazord Black Formation, Ready! Arnold Rodriguez: Amazing, this is really fascinating. Wanda Williams: But just you wait, it gets better everyday! Raphael Parker: You bet, let's show them what we can do! And so, they begin their Megazord battle against Shadow Giant. Shadow Giant: Is that all you got!? Raphael Parker: Not quite, but we're just getting started. Arnold Rodriguez: And this fight will be your last! Raphael Parker: Rainbow Megazord Sword, Activate! Wanda Williams: Rainbow Guardian Megazord Saber, Activate! Altogether: Mythic Rainbow Double Slash, Final Attack! Shadow Giant: That's very sharp! (exploded) Raphael Parker: Rainbow Rises and Darkness Falls! With another victory made for the Mythic Rainbow Rangers, they offically welcomed Arnold to the team. Faragonda: Another job well done, Rangers! With Arnold as the latest and final member of the Mythic Rainbow Ranger Team, there's always enough to defeat Nogo and his evil legion. Patrick Simmons: Thanks, Faragonda. Angelina Rodriguez: But we couldn't have done it without my brother, he's now our new teammate. Faragonda: Welcome aboard, Arnold. Arnold Rodriguez: Thank you. Rachel Parker: You deserve it, Arnold. (raising her glass) A toast to Mythic Rainbow! Altogether: Yeah! At last, Angelina happily hugged her brother as Rachel hugged hers for sharing each other's trust. The End Category:Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5